


Benny's Boys

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Mention of past spanking, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Just pure smut between Benny and his boys.This takes place in the same universe as my other fic 'More Than Blood Brothers'. This fic is set a little after the brothers discover the bunker and takes place months after MTBB.





	Benny's Boys

Sam was pulling another all-nighter in the enormous library in the Men of Letters bunker. It was like Christmas for him, absorbing all the knowledge that had been gathered about all things supernatural for years. He’d spent many nights comparing their journals against the Men of Letters research and he found it so fascinating. He’d been so busy with cataloging and making notes that he didn’t have much time for anything else. If it wasn’t for Dean and Benny making sure he ate and drank, he probably would’ve died of dehydration by now.

Dean and Benny stood off to the side, watching Sam as he did his nerdy thing. Dean leaned up against Benny, folding his arms over his chest. “This is ridiculous, Benny. He’s been at this for three days now and I know for a fact that he hasn’t slept at all.”

Benny wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him close. “I know darlin’, but hopefully the newness will wear off soon.”

Dean scoffed, resting his head on Benny’s shoulder. “Have you met Sam? When his nerd brain gets going there’s no stopping him unless he’s forced to. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do. C’mon.” he said as he pushed away from Benny and headed over to Sam.

Dean walked out into the library and took the books away from Sam, moving them all to another table.

Sam snapped his head up, blinking his eyes as he was pulled out of his concentration, and looked around, his attention landing on his brother and frowned deeply. “Dude, what the hell? I was reading those.”

Benny was right behind Dean and lifted Sam out of his seat like he weighed nothing. “C’mon, darlin’, up you go. Time for bed.”

Sam squawked as he was lifted from his seat, immediately wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck so he didn’t fall out of the vampire’s arms. “I’m not tired.” He said around a yawn. “C’mon guys. I’ve got work to do.”

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms, putting on his disappointed parent face. “Not anymore you don’t. At least, not for a few hours. You, little brother, have been running on fumes for the past three days and you’re damn lucky that we haven’t had a job in that time. I need you sharp.”

“But, Benny could’ve been your backup and you know it.” Sam protested.

Benny shook his head, looking down at Sam with a sad smile. “Sorry, darlin’ but I’m runnin’ low on my supply and I know how adamant you two are about being human blood bags.”

Sam frowned as he looked at Benny with concern, really looked at him, and noticed that he was looking a little rough around the edges. “Benny, if it’s that bad, I don’t mind giving you a little pick me up to keep you from starving yourself. Just if you only take what you need and there’s no risk of me dying or turning, then I’m okay with it.”

Dean walked over to his two loves, nodding in agreement with his brother. “Yeah, babe. That’s what we’re here for. You can always ask us for help when you need it. We don’t want you to suffer because you don’t want to overstep our boundaries.”

Sam moved his head, placing a soft kiss to Benny’s cheek. “Don’t starve yourself on our account. That’s the last thing we want, okay? You talk about me taking care of myself, well, you need to do the same. We don’t need a bloodthirsty vampire running around dropping bodies because you’ve starved yourself to the point of bloodlust.”

Benny carefully set Sam back on his feet, smiling lovingly at his lovers, and gently cupped their faces. “Ya know, this was suppose’ta be about your well bein’ Sam but you two always seem to find a way to make it ‘bout little ol’ me.”

Dean frowned, leaning into Benny’s hand. “You’re ours, Benny, and we take care of our own.”

Dean and Sam each took Benny’s hands and led him out of the library and down the hall to their bedroom. Benny let them drag him, chuckling softly, a smile on his face.

“Mm are my boys gonna take care’a me?” Benny asked, his voice deepening and his accent getting thicker from arousal.

Dean and Sam stopped outside their bedroom and smirked at their lover. “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do. Gonna get you fed and then we’re gonna take care of each other.”

Benny hummed in pleasure as he guided Sam and Dean into their room. “That sounds like an excellent plan boys.” Benny closed the door behind the three of them. “Alright, boys, strip and get on the bed for me.”

Sam and Dean were quick to obey, giggling and stripping off their clothes along the way. Dean tackled his brother to the bed, once their clothes were off, quickly pinning him down to the mattress, slotting their hips together and smirked as Sam moaned and bucked his hips up into his own.

Benny slowly stripped out of his own clothes as he watched his boys grind against each other on the bed. He leaned back against the wall and took his rock-hard cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched his boys intently.

“Kiss’im, baby.” Benny drawled, watching as Dean leaned down and captured Sam’s lips in a deep kiss.

Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth as they kiss and ground their cocks together while Benny watched them. On any given day, Sam could overpower his brother and have his way with him, but since he’d been up for the last three days, he didn’t have the energy. So, for now, he was content to lie there beneath his brother.

Benny couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself off the wall, letting his fangs drop as he walked over to the bed. “That’s enough, boys. Time for you to take of me now. Who wants to go first?”

Dean and Sam looked at each other and held their fists out, moving them up and down. Sam smirked as Dean cursed and Benny laughed at them. He moved Dean so that he was lying flat on the mattress and he laid on top of him.

“Now, darlin’, come on. Goin’ first won’t be so bad. In fact, I think that you’re really gonna like it.” Benny drawled, opening his mouth to show off his fangs.

Dean swallowed thickly but tilted his head to the side, giving Benny access to his neck. “I’m trusting you, Benny. Don’t make me kill you because that would really, really suck.”

Benny smiled softly down at Dean, stroking his fingers lightly over the pulsing vein in his neck. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m not gonna drain you or turn you. Just relax for me and enjoy it.”

Sam could tell that his brother was nervous, so he moved closer to the two of them and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss, hoping that it would help distract him from the pain.

Benny hummed, carding his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Such a good boy Sammy. Keep ‘im distracted sweetheart, this’ll hurt for a moment.”

Benny leaned back down to Dean’s neck and let his fangs sink into the skin, rubbing over Dean’s chest as he gave a moan of pain. He sucked down mouthful after mouthful of that sweet tasting lifeblood, giving a moan of his own, but instead of pain, his was one of pleasure.

Dean pulled back from Sam’s mouth, panting slightly. “Mm, fuck. Sammy, this feels amazing, baby boy. Can’t wait till you get to try.”

Sam stared at his lovers, biting his bottom lip and pressing the heel of his hand down onto his cock. “Fuck, De. You guys look so fuckin’ hot.”

Benny pulled away from Dean’s neck, licking over the wound. “Mm taste good darlin’. C’mon, boys, trade places. It’s Sammy’s turn.”

Sam and Dean switched places and Benny stared down at Sam’s neck hungrily. “You ready, Sammy?”

Sam nodded, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah, I’m ready Benny.”

Just as Sam did for him, Dean captured his little brother’s lips with his own to distract from the pain of Benny’s fangs piercing through his skin.

Benny leaned down and bit into Sam’s skin, moaning at the taste and rubbed over Sam’s chest to help soothe him. He drank and drank, taking just as much as he had from Dean before pulling away, retracting his fangs and moaned.

“Mm, such good boys for me.” Benny moaned out as he licked his red stained lips of the leftover blood.

Dean and Sam smiled, moving around on the bed and laid Benny down in the middle of the bed. They each laid on either side of Benny and engaged in a three-way kiss, tasting the remnants of their blood on Benny’s tongue.

Benny moaned into his boys’ mouths as they kissed before pulling back to look at his boys and cupped their cheeks. “How bout you boys put those mouths to work somewhere else, hmm?”

Dean and Sam smirked as they moved down Benny’s body and started licking and sucking at their lover’s cock.

Benny moaned softly as his boys sucked and licked his cock, reaching down to pet their heads. “Mm, such good boys for me. Always make me feel so good.”

Eventually, Dean and Sam started making out as they licked and sucked the head of Benny’s cock. The brothers moved down their lover’s cock before they paid attention to Benny’s heavy balls.

Benny moaned as he watched his beautiful boys lick and suck at his cock and balls. “Mm, fuck. Just look at my pretty boys sucking cock like a couple of little sluts.”

Dean looked up at Benny and smirked. “And it’s all for you, babe.”

Sam also looked up at Benny, nodding in agreement. “I’ll admit, it was hard for me to be myself like this around you when you first became a part of our dynamic. I was stubborn and jealous and bratty. But once I realized that you wanted me too, it was easy for me to let go.”

Benny chuckled, eyes shining with mirth as he looked at Sam. “Well, as I recall, you only realized it after I spanked that gorgeous ass of yours a deep red when you were bein’ particularly bratty and downright awful toward me.”

Sam’s face flushed bright red at the memory and Dean grinned over at his brother, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Your ass looked so gorgeous that day, baby boy. We spent the rest of the night taking care of you and made you feel good, huh?”

Sam smiled softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, De. You guys made me feel really good. Best night of my life.”

Benny smirked. “Mm, your ass felt so good around my cock, sweetheart. Such a good boy for me that night, Sammy. Took my cock so well.”

Dean hummed and leaned in and started kissing Sam’s neck. “Wanna watch you take his cock again, baby boy.”

Sam flushed again and looked away from his lovers, suddenly shy. Dean noticed and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “What is it, baby boy? Tell us what you need.”

Sam took a shaky breath and then looked at his lovers. “I want, no, I need both of your cocks inside me. Please, De? Benny?”

Dean and Benny shared a look before Benny smirked. “Get ‘im ready for us darlin’.” He said as he pulled Sam up to straddle his hips and captured his lips in a kiss, moaning as he petted over Sam’s gorgeous body.

Dean grabbed the lube and set it aside as he got behind his brother and spread his asscheeks open and leaned in and started to slowly lick at his asshole.

Sam whimpered into Benny’s mouth as he felt his brother’s tongue in his ass. He pulled away from Benny’s mouth and moaned, pushing his ass back into Dean’s mouth.

Benny wrapped his arms around Sam’s back, keeping him pinned down to his chest. “You like that sweetheart? You like feeling your brother’s tongue in your ass?”

Sam whimpered again, nodding his head. “I do. I really, really do Daddy.”

Dean pulled away from Sam, smirking down at Benny. “Yeah, Sammy? That what you need? You need to be filled up by Daddy and big brother? Need us to fuck you real good, baby boy?”

Sam whined, nodding his head again. “Please, big brother? Please, daddy? Want you to fuck me.”

Benny chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating through Sam. “Shh, baby boy. Your Daddy and big brother will take such good care’a you. Dean stretch him open, darlin’. Let’s not make him wait any longer. He’s been such a good boy and deserves a little reward for his patience.”

Dean nodded and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and worked one into his brother. He never could drag it out and after a few thrusts of one finger, Dean added a second finger and started to stretch Sam open. This he spent a lot of time on because they didn’t want to hurt their boy. He and Benny weren’t exactly small.

Sam whimpered again as he pushed his ass back into Dean’s fingers as he started to kiss and suck at Benny’s neck. “Fuck, big brother, please. Need more.”

Dean grinned. “Ya hear that, Daddy? Little brother needs his slutty ass to get filled.”

Benny smirked, stroking his hands down Sam’s back and over his ass, spreading the cheeks wide. “Well, stop teasin’ him darlin’ so we can give him what he wants.”

Dean gave Benny a little salute and got back to work, stretching and stretching his brother so he’d be ready for them.

Sam, on the other hand, was a wreck; begging and pleading his big brother and his Daddy to fuck him already.

Benny looked at Dean. “Is he ready, darlin’?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Daddy. He’s all ready for us.”

Benny nodded. “Ya hear that, baby boy? Daddy and big brother are gonna fuck you now. Stay relaxed for us, baby boy, and we’ll take good care’a ya.”

Sam nodded, desperate to feel them filling him up. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy.”

Benny hummed, pulling Sam in for a kiss as Dean lined his cock up at Sam’s wet, stretched hole so he could push into him. He moaned as his cock was sheathed in Sam’s tight, warm heat. “Mm, you feel so good baby boy.”

Sam whimpered as he was finally filled up. “Fuck! So full. Come on, big brother. Want to feel you too.”

Dean generously lubed up his cock and started to push in next to Benny’s cock, soothing his hands over Sam’s sides when the kid whimpered. “Shh, Sammy. Be a good boy for big brother and relax, let me in baby boy.”

Sam nuzzled into Benny’s neck, mouthing and sucking on his skin as he relaxed into their touches and kisses and words as he felt Dean slowly start to push into him. He moaned and started panting softly against Benny’s neck. “Fuck, fuck! So full.”

Benny reached down and rubbed his finger around Sam’s stretched hole, where he and Dean were pressed against each other. “Move, Dean. Let’s not keep Sammy waiting. I’m sure he would like to come tonight.”

Sam nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, please big brother. Want to come. Need it so bad.”

Dean slowly pulled out before slamming back into his brother, causing both men to groan in pleasure. “Don’t know little brother. Don’t know if you deserve to cum after not properly taking care of yourself for three days. What do you think, Daddy?”

Sam lifted his head up from Benny’s neck, the full force of his wet, puppy dog eyes looked into Benny’s. “Please, Daddy, let me cum. I’ll be such a good boy, I promise.”

Benny looked at Sam and the full force of his puppy eyes and bit his bottom lip. “Shit, De. He’s got his puppy dog eyes out.”

Dean moved slowly in and out of his brother, groaning at how tight he was. “Fuck don’t look him directly in the eye.”

Benny bit down on his lip harder. “Too late, De. He’s got me hook, line and sinker. I think we should let him cum.”

Sam moaned happily as Dean slammed into his prostate once again. “You heard Daddy, big brother. Make me cum, please.”

Dean gripped Sam’s hips harder, shaking his head. “You always get your way, don’t you baby brother? You can be the biggest brat ever and then all you have to do is flash your puppy eyes and you’ve got Daddy eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Sam whimpered as Dean sped up his hips, moaning loudly into Benny’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the sweaty skin. “Daddy, big brother is bein’ mean to me.”

Benny chuckled, looking up at Dean. “It’s not nice to tease your brother, sugar.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Benny. “Are you gonna move or make me do all the work?”

Benny chuckled again and moved his hands down to grip Sam’s hips and moved opposite of Dean’s movements. The two of them moaned as they fucked Sam at the same time.

Sam cried out as his loves fucked him, biting at Benny’s neck. “Oh, fuck! Yes, fuck me! Please, please fuck me harder.”

Dean chuckled lowly at Sam, leaning forward to kiss and nip at Sam’s shoulder. “Such a slutty little brat, aren’t you little brother? Need both of our cocks inside you to keep you satisfied, don’t you Sammy?”

Sam gasped at a particularly sharp thrust to his prostate. “Fuck! Yes, big brother! Such a slut for you and Daddy. Wanna be filled with your cocks all the time.”

Benny moved his hands from Sam’s hips down to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide open so they could fuck him deeper. “Fuck, baby, love how slutty you get for us.”

Dean groaned as he sped his hips up, fucking into Sam harder. “Fuck, you feel so good baby boy. Gonna cum soon.”

Sam whimpered, nodding his head frantically. “Yes, please. Fill me up, big brother, fuck. Wanna be stuffed full of your cum.”

Benny groaned. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. We’re gonna stuff you full of cum then plug up your slutty, sloppy ass.”

Sam groaned again at Benny’s words, squeezing his ass around their cocks, causing the two men to moan. “Fuck, yes! Do it, please. Fill me up with your cum. Need it so bad!”

Dean and Benny both grunted as they picked up their pace, needing to give their boy what he wanted. After a dozen or so thrusts, Dean was right on the edge. “Fuck, fuck! Gonna cum, please can I cum?”

Benny nodded. “Fuck, yes baby boy. Cum for me. I’m almost there.”

Dean grunted and fucked into Sam as fast and as hard as he could. He stuck one finger into his mouth, sucking on it to get it nice and wet, and then brought it down and rubbed it over Benny’s hole to get him to cum.

Benny moaned loudly, bucking his hips down onto Dean’s finger. “Oh, shit! Yes, just like that, darlin’.”

Dean worked Benny’s hole until his finger could easily slip inside and slowly began to fuck him. “Mm, so tight.” He grunted out as he picked up his pace back up.

Benny gripped Sam’s hips tightly as Dean worked his hole. “Fuck, gonna cum, darlin’. So close.”

Dean angled his finger, searching for that spot inside of Benny. He smirked when he found it and rubbed the tip of his finger over it relentlessly. “C’mon, Benny. Cum for us.”

Benny growled, holding Sam down as he planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Sam as hard as he could. After a few more thrusts, Benny came with a shout as he shot his load deep into Sam’s ass and around Dean’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dean and Sam moaned at the same time.

Sam looked back at Dean. “Come on, big brother. Need your cum inside me too.”

Dean pulled his finger out of Benny’s ass and focused on his own release. When Benny’s softened cock slipped out of Sam’s hole, Dean moved closer and clamped his hands over Sam’s hips and fucked him hard and fast, feeling Benny’s cum oozing out around his cock.

Dean angled his hips so that he was pounding the head of his cock against Sam’s prostate. “Cum for me, Sammy. Get Daddy all messy with your cum baby boy.”

Sam keened as Dean pounded his prostate and Benny started to kiss and suck at his neck. It didn’t take Sam long to cum with both of their ministrations and he came with a cry of both of their names.

Dean grunted as Sam’s ass squeezed around his cock and a few thrusts later, he came deep inside Sam with a loud moan.

Dean worked himself through the aftershocks before he pulled out of Sam, watching as both loads of cum slowly oozed out of his stretched hole. With what little brain power he had left, Dean grabbed his phone and opened the camera, taking pictures of Sam’s sloppy hole.

When he finished, he rifled through the bedside table drawer and pulled out the widest and biggest plug that they owned. Dean gathered up all their cum and shoved it back into Sam’s hole and plugged it inside of him.

Sam moaned and squirmed as the plug was inserted into his sloppy hole. “Mm, so good.”

Benny chuckled as he laid Sam down on the bed. “Sleep, baby boy.” He whispered to the young man and kissed his temple.

Dean also placed a kiss on Sam’s head before standing from the bed. “I’m gonna go shower. You wanna join me?”

Benny smirked and stood from the bed. “Mm, that sounds nice. C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Dean returned Benny’s smirk as the two of them left the bedroom and headed down the hall to the showers.


End file.
